This invention relates to a dot matrix print head assembly of the general types disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,528, the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated herein by reference, and my other prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,214; 3,994,381; 4,051,941; 4,185,929; 4,230,038; 4,230,412; 4,185,929 and 4,640,633.
At the present time, there is a need for a low cost, compact, small-size, print head assembly which is capable of high speed, high performance and reliable operation. In addition, in some applications, it is desirable to utilize more than one print head assembly with a single printer mechanism. It is also desirable to provide a print head assembly which can be easily installed in and connected to various types of printer mechanisms.
The present invention provides a low cost, compact, print head assembly which has an overall length of only about 1.5 inches and a maximum diameter of less than 1 inch. The invention also provides a print head assembly containing a minimum number of relatively low cost parts which are relatively easily assembled while providing high speed, high performance reliable operation. The present invention also provides a print head assembly which can be easily mounted on a printer mechanism by plug-in procedures with a minimum of assembly and mounting steps.
In general, the present invention comprises a new and improved overall construction and arrangement of print head parts. The invention further comprises a new and improved design and construction of a pole means and associated coil-bobbin means and associated plug-in type connector means which are constructed and arranged to minimize the size of the print head and enable plug-in mounting on and electrical connection to control circuitry of a printer mechanism. The invention further comprises a new and improved construction and design of an armature retainer cover means which enables accurate mounting and operation of the armatures in association with the magnetic pole means and the print wire members.